dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Hour: Crisis in Time Vol 1 2
using their communicators. 9 Hours, 17 Minutes Ago: Doctor Mist is erased from existence in front of his Leymen, when the long ago time he was born in is erased from history. 9 Hours, 12 Minutes Ago: Alan Scott and Jay Garrick stay in the hospital with their friends. They are told that while Wildcat and Sandman will survive, the doctors were unable to save Doctor Mid-Nite. Garrick decides to pay a call on the Spectre, and ask him for help. 8 Hours, 22 Minutes Ago: Supergirl tries to help Power Girl deal with her pregnancy, but a force field projects from her, apparently being generated by the baby itself. 8 Hours, 9 Minutes Ago: Extant gloats over Linear Men Matthew Ryder and Liri Lee, who he appears to have trapped in stasis. He criticizes them for observing time, but never using the power they had to attempt to change it for the better. 10 Hours, 6 Minutes Ago: In the distant past, a group of heroes led by Nightwing try to help Waverider combat the entropy waves, but they are also set upon by a group of Team Titans. After Nightwing guesses that the Teamers are being controlled, Extant shows up and attacks Waverider again, but appears not to have Waverider's powers, and is apparently a slightly past version of the Extant who recently confronted him. Waverider is barely able to send the heroes back to their own time period before Extant strikes him down and absorbs him and his powers. The future Extant watches on as he does this. 8 Hours, 9 Minutes Ago: In the 30th Century, Metron believes that he has figured out how to stop the entropy using his Mobius Chair. Superman and Captain Atom team up to help him make the entropy collapse in upon itself. Pure quantum energy ignites the chair, and a Boom Tube opens within the rift, turning it inside out. The weight of the timestream and the universe collapses, making reality's fabric whole once again. Rokk Krinn and the Time Trapper arrive to help the heroes return back to their own time. 8 Hours, 8 Minutes Ago: Back in the present, the other heroes are still fighting the Team Titans. Warrior finds himself manifesting new powers, able to sprout weaponry from his armor upon thought command. Finally, the Team Titans disappear, as the heroes' interference in the 30th Century has wiped out the alternate timeline the Team Titans come from. The heroes who were in the future return, including Terra and Mirage. The heroes are confused as to why those two still exist, which Batgirl hypothesizes is because they were in temporal transit at the time. Guy Gardner wonders if the current time fluxes could be use to their advantage to bring back Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps. Elsewhere, Extant merges with his past self, and angrily wonders how he could be failing despite his concrete prior knowledge of his success based on previous trips to the future. 7 Hours, 59 Minutes Ago: A mysterious figure in the 30th Century reopens the rift of Entropy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ( ) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** * * * * * * (Hal Jordan) Locations: * * * * Items: * * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Zero Hour: Crisis in Time trade paperback. * With the exception of Mirage and Terra, this is the final appearance of the Team Titans. *Hourman was retconned to being Hourman (Matthew Tyler) in – . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}